In the End, We are All Light
by lillycakesx8
Summary: Based on the poem of the same name, this is a one-shot about Stella's brief encounter with Carl and Ellie. She contemplates the implications of their relationship in a modern age. I'm not very good at writing summaries! Perhaps later more on Stella.


I wrote this for an AP English Lit assignment as a response to the following poem. All forms of criticism are appreciated! It's a one shot of sorts, but I think I might keep writing things like this for other movies or stories (requests will be taken!). Thanks for reading!

_Based on **In the End, We are All Light** by Liz Rosenburg_

I love how old men carry purses for their wives,  
those stiff light-beige or navy wedge-shaped bags  
that match the women's pumps,  
with small gold clasps that click open and shut.  
These men drowse off in doctors' waiting rooms,  
the bags perched in their laps like big tame birds  
too worn to flap away. Within, the wives slowly undress,  
put on the thin white robes, consult, come out  
and wake the husbands dreaming openmouthed.

And when they both rise up  
to take their constitutional,  
walk up and down the block, her arms are free as air,  
his right hand dangles down.

So I, desiring to shed this skin  
for some light silken one,  
will tell my husband, "Here, hold this,"  
and watch him amble off among the shining  
cans of motor oil, my leather bag  
slung over his massive shoulder bone,  
so prettily slender-waisted, so forgiving of the ways  
we hold each other down, that watching him  
I see how men love women, and women men,  
and how the burden of the other comes to be  
light as a feather blown, more quickly vanishing.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Pixar or _Up_. I don't make any profit off of this. blahblahblah. You get the picture.

* * *

_Carl and Ellie_

Sitting in the doctor's office, I noticed the couple enter the waiting room almost immediately. Upon this intrusion, the whole mood of the room changed. I went beyond reality and stepped into an alternate world: an antiquated era in which chivalry was not extinct. It clung to this generation of "old-timers," whose slow pace and cautious moves frustrated many of my peers in the reality that I departed. It no longer seemed out of place to see the man attend to his wife's every need. Her purse in his hand, he had no worries for the opinions of others. He opened the door for her, guided her to a seat across from me, handed her bag to her, and only after reassuring himself that she would be okay for a moment, he approached the desk to gather the appropriate paperwork.

He slowly returned to the seat next to his wife, whom he kissed gently on the cheek before turning his attention to the clipboard in his lap. Diligently filling out the required forms, he asked only a few questions of her, while she smiled patiently at the process. She rested her wrinkled hand on his knee, and upon noticing my gaze, she turned and smiled at me as well. I could not help but notice the youthfulness in her spectacled face, despite the wrinkles that decorated it. She looked at me with a sparkle in her eye, and to my surprise, she spoke to me, "We're only here for my checkup before we leave. We're leaving next week for Paradise Falls, isn't that exciting?" I could only smile in response to her enthusiasm. She looked to be well into her late 60s or early 70s, but she had an innocence and passion I saw in my younger siblings. Her husband smiled at her with that same sparkle in his eye. He took the hand that rested on his knee and pressed his lips to it.

"I'll be right back, dear. Do you need anything?" he asked, his tone sincere and honest. His wife only smiled and shook her head lightly. Nodding, he began walking towards the check-in counter to return the clipboard.

"I'm Stella, by the way," I said, extending my hand towards the woman.

She shook it delicately, her heartfelt grin reaching her eyes, "Ellie Fredrickson, and that's my husband Carl. We live over on Bloomington St." She continued to grin, and it was nothing but infectious.

"I live quite close to there, actually! And, you said you're going to Paradise Falls?" I was quick to engage her in conversation. The enigma of this couple drew me in. Though beginning to grow older, they still exhibited the enthusiasm of young children. In spite of this enthusiasm, I wondered how they could possibly go to such an untamed place.

"Oh, yes. It has been our dream since we were children. We met because of this desire for adventure, actually." She smiled fondly remembering some memory, and her gaze drifted to her husband, who was conversing amicably with the receptionist. As though he knew Ellie's gaze was upon him, he turned to her and winked. I was shell-shocked. I had never encountered a couple at this age that acted so young and obviously in love.

"That is incredible. You must be very excited." She nodded, and I continued, "I imagine you've waited quite some time for this trip."

"Indeed we have," she smiled softly.

A nurse called Ellie's name from the doorway, and she smiled at me as her husband quickly made his way back to us. Taking her purse from her lap, he squeezed her hand as she stood. She kissed his cheek and followed the nurse to the exam room. Carl's eyes followed her path, and once out of sight, he sighed contentedly.

I extended my hand to him, and introduced myself. "So Ellie told me that you're headed to Paradise Falls?"

"We are indeed. Adventure is out there, and we are determined to find it. I have waited my whole life for this journey, and nothing can stop us. Ellie deserves it." He smiled fondly at me. "I remember when we were your age. We were unstoppable." He leaned back in his chair, making himself comfortable, and I found myself at a loss for words. This relationship was unlike any I had ever witnessed. Carl's eyes slowly drifted shut while I contemplated this newfound idea. Why did our relationships have to grow as old and tired as our bodies? Carl sat in the waiting room, his wife's purse perched lightly on his lap, his eyes shut and mouth slightly open. He had no regard for our modern world's condemnation of this code of chivalry. To him, the idea of every man to himself was absurd, and he would look after his wife until he could no longer do so. It was vital that he support and protect her to the best of his ability, and to hell with what society now dictated as the norm. I appreciated this sentiment, and I admired him greatly for it. I inwardly hoped that my future husband would cast aside societal conventions to follow this archaic code.

Ellie soon returned to the waiting room, and gently kissed her husband to wake him. Smiling at him lovingly, she helped him to his feet. The two bid me a fond farewell, and they walked hand-in-hand to the door. He, of course, opened it for her, and they made their way out onto the sidewalk. Impulsively, I jumped from my seat and followed them out the door, intent on continuing my conversation with them. I saw them walking hand-in-hand towards a small café. I was tempted to continue following them, but decided against it. I only stood there and watched as the couple sat down for some coffee. I returned to the waiting room with this couple occupying my thoughts.

I never got the chance to talk with the couple after that day. I never found out if they went on their trip to Paradise Falls or not. I do know that sometime later, I passed by that lonely little house on Bloomington St., and in front of it, I saw only Carl. The world seemed to hold no value for him, and his overall demeanor seemed tired and irritable. I feared for him and for his code of chivalry, which seemed to be dying exponentially by the day. I could only have faith that it would somehow live on.


End file.
